Appreciating what you have
by YamiShiningFriendship
Summary: Mahaado/Atemu Sealshipping !


A/N: Sealshipping (Atemu x Mahaado) with a side of Logicshipping (Seth x Isis). Blame my Culture and reproduction class for this fic, it inspired me so much, I couldn't stop laughing at the idea in my head. Let's see if I can do it justice. Lead-up might drag a bit though…fair warning. And I think Mahaado might be a little ooc.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh. Wish I did though, I'd give the AE arc a better story line.

Atemu knew he cared more for Mahaado than best friends probably should. This revelation came about when Mahaado fell ill from the snake bite. Apparently he didn't get all of the poison out fast enough. Atemu had fretted and nearly worried himself sick about it until his father pulled him aside to tell him that it was because of him that Mahaado was even still alive. Atemu had gotten enough of the venom out of Mahaado so that the venom that had spread from the bite before he got to it was only enough to make Mahaado sick.

Once Atemu had calmed down, he was allowed to watch over Mahaado. As luck would have it, Mahaado woke up about an hour after Atemu had settled down to wait. He was still feverish and clammy, but the smile that he gave Atemu alleviated any worries and fears that the younger boy still had about his friend's health.

Mahaado felt horrible but waved off any apologies that the young prince spouted. "Better me than you, my friend," he soothed before shifting over to make room on the bed, "Come, stay with me. I feel better with you here." Atemu blinked then smiled and climbed up onto the bed. Mahaado curled his arms around Atemu as the prince shifted and wiggled until his back was to Mahaado's chest.

Both boys got comfortable and settled down for a nap. Mahaado found himself actually feeling better; he thought he had just been making that up to get Atemu to relax. Atemu found himself feeling strangely comfortable being held by Mahaado. As they both drifted off to sleep, they unknowingly shared the same thought.

'This feels so right somehow.'

…

Time passed, and as Atemu struggled with puberty and hormones, he realized that he found Mahaado more and more attractive. He knew he wouldn't get in trouble if he expressed his feelings. People could love who they wanted. Really the only thing holding him back was the fear and worry of how Mahaado would react. Mana, who knew of his plight, had offered to drop hints to Mahaado but then realized that if she gushed to Mahaado about Atemu, the mage would think she had a crush on him and would make no move to 'jeopardize' that. Atemu had gone to his cousin then to seek his advice since Seth had been successful in snagging Isis.

Seth had been helpful, but the help would only work if he were trying to court a girl. Sighing as he left that discussion, Atemu decided that he would just have to man up and tell Mahaado himself. Squaring his shoulders, Atemu strode off to the library, knowing that was usually where Mahaado spent his free time if he wasn't coerced into playing or sparring, or if he wasn't practicing his magic.

Entering the library, Atemu immediately headed towards where he knew his best friend would be. Sure enough, reclining on a lounge couch was Mahaado. His headdress had been moved to a table and his bangs stirred in the breeze from the nearby window. Almost as if he sensed Atemu, which wouldn't surprise the crown prince in the least, Mahaado looked up from the scroll that he was reading.

"Hello Atemu," he greeted, gray eyes lighting up with the smile that crossed his face.

"Hey…you busy?" Atemu asked, struggling to not blush at the smile. He would not let his body blow it for him.

Mahaado frowned slightly. Atemu was acting different. Different was usually bad though he could be wrong. "Not particularly, I was just studying some healing scrolls," he answered, sitting up and shifting his legs so that his feet were on the floor before he set the scroll he had been reading next to his headdress. "Come sit, you look like you have a lot on your mind. Care to tell me?"

Atemu gratefully sat and stared at his hands in his lap. "Well, yes and no. I want to tell you, but you have to promise me you'll hear me out first before responding," Atemu told him, looking up to meet his gaze.

A smile was his answer. "Alright, I promise I'll hold my tongue till you finish," Mahaado promised, turning to face Atemu, resting his back against the back/headrest of the lounge, thus giving Atemu his full attention.

Atemu took a deep breath and let it out slow, steeling himself. "Mahaado, I…I really like you. I-I've liked you for years now. A-And I've been too scared to say it till now because I didn't and still don't know how you're going to react," he admitted, losing his courage and finishing lamely. Unable to keep Mahaado's gaze, Atemu's head dropped back down.

Well, that definitely wasn't what he expected. Hearing Atemu's statement made his eyes widen and all he could do was stare silently at Atemu for a few moments while he gathered his thoughts. Finally everything processed in his mind, and he started smiling. Truth was, Atemu had been on his mind lately and like him, he had been uneasy about saying anything. Not because he was afraid of what Atemu would say, but because he's the crown prince and one wrong move wouldn't have him killed, but it'd be ensured that he'd never see atemu again if that was Akunumknaon's wish.

Reaching forwards, Mahaado got his fingers under Atemu's chin and raised the Prince's gaze to meet his. As soon as crimson met gray, Mahaado gave him the smile that until now, Atemu had never realized that it was just for him. "Are you certain you want this?" he asked. At Atemu's nod, Mahaado leaned forwards and gave him a light kiss. "Then you have to tell your father about it."

Atemu chuckled and returned the kiss, feeling a large weight fall off his shoulders. "I don't think Father will mind. He likes you a lot and knows you won't cause me any harm."

"I hope so. He's the reason why I never said anything," Mahaado admitted, causing the prince to laugh.

…

To Mahaado's relief, Akunumkanon not only accepted the new relationship, but he approved of it and teased the two what took them so long. Truthfully, it seemed like no one was surprised at the news. The two had been so close, it was assumed it'd be a matter of time.

The two of them tended to spend as much time as they could together, Mahaado helping Atemu understand some of his lessons and training with him in both sword fighting and magic. Everything ran smoothly for a few years until something came along that made Mahaado even more grateful for his relationship.

Atemu and Mahaado were relaxing in the garden, Atemu stretched out with his head in Mahaado's lap, dozing while Mahaado had immersed himself in a scroll while idly stroking Atemu's hair. Hearing soft footsteps, Mahaado looked up and Atemu opened his eyes as Isis approached. "Greetings Isis," Mahaado greeted, "what brings you here?"

Isis gave a slight bow in greeting. "Greetings, you two. Mahaado, I have a favor to ask of you."

Mahaado narrowed his eyes a little at Isis. "What would this favor be?" he asked warily. He had a slightly bad feeling about this.

"Well, Khata went into labor. And I need a priest besides myself to give the prayers of safe childbirth," she explained, shifting slightly, a bit nervous about his reaction. Isis had been reluctant to ask Mahaado in the first place, but he was really her only option.

Atemu shifted to be able to look up at Mahaado's face when he had felt his lover tense. Mahaado looked pale. Atemu stifled a laugh. He could tell that Mahaado did not like this idea at all. Sure enough, when Mahaado spoke his voice came out in an uncharacteristic whine.

"Do I have to? Can't you get your boyfriend to do it?" he whined.

"I already tried," Isis replied as Atemu let out a soft laugh, unable to hold back his mirth any longer, "Seth blatantly refused, the coward. Mahaado, I promise that I'll only bug you to do it this once."

Mahaado sighed and shifting Atemu off his lap after giving him a small swat for laughing, stood. "I'll help for Khata's sake. She's had a rough pregnancy as it is," he answered. Stooping down to give Atemu a quick kiss, Mahaado walked off, following Isis. Atemu watched him go before rolling to his feet and going off in search of Seth, knowing Mahaado wouldn't be back for at least a few hours.

…

It wasn't until maybe an hour after sundown that Mahaado entered his chambers and flopped onto his bed with an exhausted sigh. Closing his eyes, Mahaado relaxed for a few minutes before he picked up the sounds of his door quietly clicking open, a soft swish of a cloak, and his door clicking softly shut again. Mahaado waited till the figure approached before letting his eyes slide open to look up into Atemu's eyes.

"How'd it go? You look pale," Atemu asked, crawling onto the bed. Mahaado merely groaned in reply.

"I never want to have to go through that again," he replied as Atemu removed his headdress and tugged on Mahaado until the mage shifted and rested his head I the prince's lap.

"Poor Mahaado," Atemu cooed, stroking the chocolate colored hair, "How bad was it?"

"Well, doing the prayers and rites to appeal to the gods for an easy birth and to permit both the mother and child to live was simple enough. However, as time dragged on, Isis had me use my magic to help speed up the labor." Here Mahaado fought down a shudder. "I saw things I would rather not have seen in the first place."

Shifting, Mahaado reached up and pulled Atemu down next to him. Atemu let out a sound akin to a squeak of surprise before snuggling to the older male. Resting his head on Mahaado's chest, Atemu contently listened to the steady breathing and strong heartbeat under his ear.

The two laid like that for a while before Mahaado spoke again. "Helping Isis taught me something though. It made me appreciate you and I know I wouldn't have you any other way," he murmured, "Especially since you're not a female." Atemu let out a soft laugh at that, and Mahaado flashed him one of the smiles he always saved for the prince.

A/N: ugh, I loved the idea and then I slowly got bored of it. Ah well, I still like the story.


End file.
